


【Semi铃】着迷-01

by momocolaco



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M, R18, 拉郎
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:55:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momocolaco/pseuds/momocolaco
Summary: CP：蝉 x 海老名五十铃角色拉郎高H炖肉 污妖王 预警为肉而肉 避雷请点右上角





	【Semi铃】着迷-01

Part 1  
——————————  
“我到底是……捡了只狗还是条狼啊……”  
身体很疲惫，意识却很清晰，胸前有一颗毛茸茸的银色脑袋，睡衣背部似乎被人紧紧攥在手里——海老名五十铃浑身酸软地醒过来，想换一个舒服点的姿势，却突然僵住了。  
“啊……糟糕……”  
被子下的两双腿是赤裸的肌肤相贴的状态，自己似乎是搭在对方的大腿上，下半身隐隐的饱胀感令他脸色先白后红，前一晚火辣缠绵的回忆突然涌了上来，然后他不自觉地，缩了缩某个部位。  
五十铃怀里的银色脑袋又往他胸口拱了拱，抓着睡衣的手环上了他的背。  
“唔……混蛋……”

海老名五十铃捡到自称蝉这家伙是个意外。  
废弃的厂房，杂草丛生的院落，一只脏兮兮满是血迹的金毛犬类趴在一条鲸鱼的尸体旁，被路过的黑道小少爷捡回了家。  
理由是，缺了左耳的金毛犬类，看起来有点可怜。  
清理，治疗，在下属们的反对声中，小少爷把捡来的金毛犬安顿在了本宅。

“Semi，你给我滚出去。”  
出了声才发现自己的声音有多沙哑，让海老名的脸色又黑了几分，挣扎着把还睡着的人从怀里挖出来，一巴掌拍向对方的脸。  
蝉皱着眉握住了海老名的手腕，这才睁开眼盯着满脸愠怒的人，翻身覆在海老名上方，将那只行凶的手狠狠压在他脑袋旁边。  
因为体位的改变塞在他下身的器官终于从中脱离，带来的刺激让海老名弓着腰颤抖个不停，白皙细幼的脚趾因为快感蜷了又张、张了又蜷。  
蝉的双眼中没有任何睡意，亮得让人心底发慌，然而海老名却顾不得细想这个人醒来多久，中枢神经像在过量的欢愉下损坏了一般，连蝉喷在他皮肤上的呼吸都能带来难以克制的战栗。  
“你昨、昨晚……到底……”  
实在是不想承认自己不知何时在对方的拥抱下失去意识——赫赫有名的海老名财团继承人，手段狠厉、毫无争议的下任家主，被自己半道豢养的狼犬不止一次拖上床也就罢了，愣是被做到昏迷甚至……甚至把他的性器包裹着过夜这种事——  
蝉并没有回话，只是垂下眼盯着身下人线条分明的锁骨，然后，慢慢地，慢慢地凑了过去，伸出舌头，轻轻地舔舐中间凹陷的阴影处。  
“Semi！”  
“没有了。”  
没头没脑的冒出一句。在胸前逡巡的脑袋挪到了颈侧，男人用鼻尖摩挲男人的下颌曲线。  
“那些讨厌的蝉鸣。  
“在你的身体里。  
“听不到了。”  
不等海老名拒绝，蝉一面用唇堵住他的嘴，一面再次埋入那温暖的甬道中。经过一夜极乐的身体顺从地接受了这侵入者，热情地纠缠着，还带着使用过度的酸胀感，也无法阻止那仿佛渗入神经之中的快感像潮涌一般堆积。五十铃自由的那只手无力地推据着强势的男人，唇齿被掠夺着，呼吸被对方吞咽了下去，呜咽声从鼻息中勉勉强强泄出来，让他产生一种要被男人拆吃入腹的错觉。  
“你给我出去……不行了、不要再做了……啊！”  
粗硕的肉物毫不怜惜地挞伐着肉壁，一次又一次的冲击着敏感点。  
“像蚬子一样，昨晚。”  
蝉把五十铃抱起来跨坐在自己身上，从下而上深深贯穿着这具令他着迷的身体。而五十铃此刻像溺水的人抱紧救生浮木一样只能紧紧地扒在蝉身上，被逼出的生理性泪水挂在长长的羽睫上，满脸潮红，无力思考。  
如果他此刻还保有一点点清醒的意识的话。  
他可能也会更愿意选择被欢愉占据整个大脑。  
而不想去理解接下来蝉的话。  
“像蚬子一样哦，水，喷出来了。”

在海老名看不到的角度，有着狼一样眼神的男人，深深沉溺于他的气味里。

——从见到你的第一刻，我已着迷。


End file.
